noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Website
Hatventures.net is the official website for the Hatventures fan community and the best source of information on upcoming series or videos from Hat Films. Home This is the front page of the website. It features the latest news regarding Hat Films, including the most recently uploaded videos and posts containing important information for members of the community. The only people with the ability to post on this page are the Sirs themselves. Forums This is the main area of the website where members of the Hatventures community post in different threads about a variety of topics ranging from the latest Hat Films video release to what his/her favourite type of music is. The Forums tab is broken down into several categories and then again into several more sub-categories. Welcome To Hatventures *News and Updates *Introduce Yourself *Hatventures *Support General & Gaming *General Discussion **Wiki Discussion *Media Discussion *Let's Game **Bugs and Issues *Off Topic *Archived Posts **Hatventures Debug **Temp World **Green Fury **Cult of the Bearded One **Cult of the Walrus Minecraft Server *Server Chat **Creative World *Projects **Town Chat The Community Presents *Hatter Creations *Hatter Events Donate In this tab there is both a donation button to Hat Films directly and to maintaining the server. To donate to Hat Chat to enter into the executive producer/top hatter contest, one must go to the Hat Chat page located under the media tab. All donations are made through a PayPal account. Videos This tab contains videos produced by Hat Films that have been uploaded to YouTube. The page doesn't show every video that has been uploaded, but it does show a large selection of them. At the top of the page is a featured section which shows the latest video to be released. The rest of the videos are organised by upload date. Community The Community tab has four main sections, focused around the members of the community. Minecraft Server Included in the Community tab is a Dynamic Map of the Minecraft Server which not only shows the layout of the land but also shows the location of players who are online, and all of the different world maps. Members In this section is a list of all the community members who have registered on Hatventures.net. The list can be sorted into alphabetical order, by number of posts or by the date that they joined the website. The members tab also shows who has posted the most on a particular day. Blogs Ranging from the ramblings of the sirs to hatters, this tab contains the community blogs for posts that are less appropriate for a forum discussion setting and more for a personal statement. Gallery Here Hatters can post pictures of pretty much anything whether it be fan art to screenshots of builds they have been working on. Media The Media tab contains links to the official Hat Films podcast page: Hat Chat, as well as a link to two comic series created by graphic artist Rickard Jonasson. Hat Chat Hat Chat is an hour long podcast created by the sirs that is hosted on Podbean and featured on iTunes. The webpage includes links to articles covered, the executive producer and top hatter with their respective shoutouts, questions from the community itself and much more. To learn how to enter the competition to become either executive producer or top hatter for the next episode, see the above section "Donate". Comics Under the comics tab is a three paneled comic series created by Rickard Jonasson. The first series, titled "Hopeless", depicts the sirs in Minecraft and the second series, titled "The Day Smiffy Found a Makarov" shows them in DayZ. Merch Hat Films has two sources of merchandise that Hatters may buy from. The first is music and the second is t-shirts and accessories. Music Main Article: Music The two links under the Merch tab for music link to iTunes and BandCamp where one can buy their albums. Available for download is the music to the official Minecraft trailers, Filfy Animals sountrack and music from all of Hatfilms videos. So whether your Sad for good or just want to hang out with Geoff, it's all here. T-Shirts Available on HatFilms Merchandise via their Spreadshirt page, Hat Films sells clothing and other various accessories like coffee mugs for Hatters to wear and drink out of proudly. Audition Here is the tab for people to apply to be artists or voice actors in the upcoming Origins series. Details for voice actors are here and details for artists are here. Wiki Last but certainly not least, the Wiki tab brings people right to this lovely webpage here where they can browse to their heart's content about each individual member of Hat Films as well as look up details about current and past series. The Wiki also provides a lot of information about the Minecraft server and other servers available. The WIki is edited and maintained by the Hatfilms community. Perhaps you would like to contribute to helping with the wiki, whether it be a typo, misinformation or you feel something is missing, drop a line in the Wiki Forumsor contact Menglish59. Category:Hat Films Wiki port